Seductress
by Wendbria
Summary: Hinata Hyuga was once a shy timid girl but that changed when she took seduction classes. Now she must use what she learned in the field. Can she have a successful mission and gather information, even when the mysterious and handsome Sasuke Uchiha comes into the picture? Sexy Badass Hinata and the same sasuke (which is still sexy and badass)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So it is official...I have SasuHina Fever! And i must seriously have a fever if I'm posting yet another story with all the other ones still unfinished. Yet another story about the unlikely couple. **

**The Konoha 12 are 22 years old at the beginning of this story. Please keep that in mind. **

**ENJOY**

* * *

Hinata Hyuga's face was the color of a tomato.

And as the sensei kept talking, the redder her face was becoming. She looked over at her friends and saw that none of them seem as uncomfortable as she was. They actually seemed… interested in the subject. The course was a special class for kunoichi only, seduction classes.

Hinata knew she would have to take this class eventually, every girl had to. She just didn't feel comfortable with it. It seemed unfair that women had to do these kinds of things when the men never did.

Soon the jounin in charge excused the girls for the day. Hinata couldn't get out of there fast enough.

She ran to the bathroom and splashed her face with water to cool down.

As she walked out she heard the other girls laughing.

"What did you think of class today?' Hinata guessed it was Sakura.

"Boring. I already know how to seduce. It's the stuff after you get their attention that I'm curious about." Ino said.

"Yeah, I agree. Tomorrow starts those kind of classes."

"I just hope Hinata can handle it." Tenten mentioned. "She looked horrified today and it was just the basic stuff."

"Can you imagine Hinata actually on a mission where she would have to use those skills?" Ino giggled.

"She would probably faint before she left Konoha." All the girls started to laugh, except the poor heiress that had heard the whole thing. She could feel the tears forming. To hear her friends talk about her like that hurt.

She knew that were only joking but that didn't mean it didn't hurt her feelings. Hinata wanted to change so badly but her shyness always seemed to stop her.

Deciding to finally end it, Hinata walked back into the classroom.

Sitting at the desk was the seduction specialist jounin, Keiko Tamaka.

She was a tall woman with long light blonde hair that went down to her legs.

"A…sensei?"

Tbe blonde woman looked up from her desk. "Yes, Hinata?"

Hinata covered her eyes with her bangs and started playing with her fingers. "Um... I was wondering…if…a…you could…."

"You don't have to be so shy," Keiko smiled kindly at the shy girl. "Just spit it out."

"Could you teach me more about being a seductress?"

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Hinata was probably the shyest kunoichi Keiko has ever taught. She knew she would never make much of the class but to have the heiress straight up ask…

"Now why do you ask all of the sudden?"

"B-because no one thinks I can do it. Everyone assumes I will fail and I want to prove them wrong and become an even stronger kunoichi."

Keiko could hear the determination and she also felt sorry for the girl. She, too, knew how it felt for people to automatically assume you wouldn't make it.

"You realize its going to take a lot of hard work and private training?"

Hinata nodded. "I understand and I am willing to do anything to become the best."

Keiko smiled, "Good, then lets get started." She stood up and walked over to where Hinata was standing. She slowly walked around her, checking her up and down. She then shook her head in disappointment.

"W-what is it?"

"You say you want to learn to be a seductress but your choice in clothes is nothing but the opposite. They are far to big and bulky and don't show any of your figure."

Hinata subconsciously pulled on the sleeves of her jacket. "B-but they're comfortable."

"They can't possibly be comfortable in the hot Konoha summer sun and I bet my money that they get in the way when you fight."

"A little bit." Hinata admitted.

"We need to fix that. Time to shed the jacket." Keiko motioned Hinata to follow her.

They walked down the hallway until they came to a room with a sign that said "PERSONAL ONLY"

"This is a special room for kunoichi that have to go on certain missions." Keiko unlocked the door and opened to reveal what was the largest closet Hinata had ever seen. Her eyes widened. She tried taking in all the different clothes.

"Can you take off your jacket so I can see what kind of figure you have."

"Uh…ok." Hinata slowly unzipped her jacket and took it off.

Keiko had her back turned and was shuffling through some clothes, when she turned around she nearly dropped the clothes.

Hinata immediately blushed. "Is s-something wrong?"

"No. Its just that I was not expecting you to have such a figure under those baggy clothes." Keiko smiled when she saw Hinata blush. "It's a good thing Hinata. A body like yours is one that will defiantly get men's attention. A lot of girls think that the guys like girls to be sticks but most of them like a little bit of curves and you have them in all the right places. Not to mention your assests." Keiko motioned to Hinata's chest.

"W-what!?"

Keiko let out a small sigh. "Now Hinata, you said you wanted to learn how to be a seductress and if you want to be one you will have to get use to people talking about you like I just did. Actually much worse then what I just said."

"L-like w-what?"

"We will get to that. Right now I want to find you something new to wear." Keiko started to shuffle through the different outfits. "Now this new outfit is going to be a lot different then that bulky stuff you wear. It will help with your confidence and make you more comfortable with your body. AHA! I think I found something. Try this on."

"O-okay."

A few minutes Hinata walked out. She was wearing a tight fitted black tshirt that just barely showed off her midriff. It had trimming around the sleeves in lavender. She also wore tight black shorts with a lavender belt. She wore black shinobi sandals that went up to her knees. She kept her headband around her neck and her tool bag on her lef.

"You look great Hinata." Keiko smiled.

Hinata felt the blush on her face. "A-are you sure this is good?" Hinata moved her arms to cover herself up.

"Put your arms down Hinata. And yes, this outfit is perfect. It shows a little but not to much and when in doubt always go black. Now about your hair…"

Hinata instinctly grabbed her hair. "What's wrong with it?"

"Not much. It's a good length but the style is a little boring and the blunt cut bangs look good on you but they are to cute for a seductress." Keiko then seem to pull out a pair of scissors from thin air. "Now don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

Hinata shut her eyes and listened to the sound of the scissors cutting her hair.

"Done, but before you look I want to do your makeup."  
"M-makeup?"

Keiko nodded. "Not to much. You are defiantly a natural beauty with your pale skin and pretty eyes. All we need to do is a little eyeshadow to enhance the eyes even more and then a little gloss to show off those soft supple lips."

Hinata couldn't help but blush. She was not use to people talking to her like Keiko-sensei was doing.

"Now close your eyes again." Hinata did what she was told and then felt Keiko-sensei guiding her towards another room. She then felt a light brush on her eyes and then some wet substance on her lips. "Okay, now open your eyes."

Hinata did and looked straight into a mirror and she gasped. Keiko-sensei had styled Hinata's hair into multiple layers and cut her bangs so that it was off to one side, slightly covering her right eye. It was similar to Ino's style but not as long. And her makeup was very subtle. Shimmering nude colors with a hint of dark purple help to showcase her powerful eyes and the lip-gloss added a nice finished touch. Hinata's hair, makeup, and new outfit gave her a more edgy look. Even she had to admit she looked good.

"T-thank you." Hinata mumbled.

Keiko smiled. "I didn't do much Hinata. I only help to enhance your natural beauty. Now take what I taught you today and go buy your own supplies. I will be expecting to see you tomorrow in the same outfit."

Hinata gave Keiko a bow and ran out the door. For once Hinata was actually excited about class tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, the young women walked into the classroom laughing and talking with their friends. Keiko kept a close eye on the door waiting for her new favorite student to walk in.

Keiko turned around with her back facing the door to start writing information on the chalkboard when suddenly the room went silent.

"H-Hinata, is that you?"

Keiko secretly smirked. It seems that her pupil had finally arrived.

Hinata walked over and took her seat. She knew that all the girls were looking at her but she was still not confident enough to look back at them.

"What happen to you Hinata?" Ino asked.

"You look good." Tenten smiled at her shy friend.

"Alright, alright. Everyone be quiet and take their seats." Keiko called out to her class. "Now can someone tell me what we talked about yesterday?"  
A girl with green hair raised her hand.

"Yes?" Keiko pointed to the girl.

"Yesterday we talked about how to flirt with men without actually talking to them emphasizing the importance of body language and what we wear."

Keiko nodded. "That's correct. Now body language is a huge part of seduction. The way you tilt your head, place your arms, and so forth all can give different messages. Like tilting your head slightly and blinking a lot gives off an aura of innocence, while adding a biting lip turns it into something more sexual."

Hinata looked down at her notebook, doing her best to hide her blush.

Keiko looked over and saw Hinata blushing and knew that there was still more to do with the girl besides a simple makeover. "Now, body language is important but it is not everything. It can all go out the window if you don't have maybe the most important aspect of seduction...confidence."

Hinata looked up. She knew Keiko-sensei was talking about her.

"Yes, confidence is important. Seduction is all about control the situation. It is you that are making the man chase after you, but the man won't fall for it if he doesn't feel you are confident with yourself. Men don't like to admit it but they like it when the woman takes control in the bedroom, so when they see a woman like that out in public they can't resist."

Hinata looked around the class and saw the others nodding in agreement. She wasn't sure she agreed with that. She had a feeling that there were men out there that liked to be in control at all times.

"But class, don't let that confidence get to your head. Depending on the mission you are not always going to get the man on the first try. Sometimes it will take multiple days and many seduction tactics to get the information you want out of him."

The class went on for the rest of the day about the importance of being confident in what you are doing. When it was over the girls left the room leaving Hinata alone with Keiko.

"So what did you think of today's lesson Hinata?"

"I thought that it was interesting and that it is something that I will defiantly need to work on if I want to be a s-seductress."

"You're right. Confidence is probably your weakest point, not only as a future seductress but as a shinobi and person overall." Hinata looked down in shame. "Now don't look so defeated. It's actually a good thing in a way. If we can work on your confidence then I think that everything else will come to your without any trouble. It's just this certain bump we have to get through."

Hinata smiled at her sensei. She had always wanted to improve her confidence but never knew how to do it.

"First off, let us start with that stutter. Some men might think its cute but most will think it is annoying and lose interest. It seems to come every so often. Mainly when you are nervous."

Hinata nodded. The stutter had been an issue since she was little. But it had gotten better over time and especially when she had finally got over her one sided crush on Naruto.

"We will do a few tongue twisters to start off and then take it from there."

* * *

**A few months later...**

"Congrats to everyone! You have now officially finished your seduction classes." Keiko called out to group of kunoichi standing before her. "Now I know that it was a long and at times, agonizing road but be proud of yourself. You as kunoichi have something over those silly shinobi boys. A tool in your belt that they will never have. Use it wisely and I look forward to seeing you out in the field and about all your successful missions." Everyone in the room applauded and then broke into smaller groups to talk and enjoy the graduation party.

Hinata walked over and gave a bow. "Thank you so much for everything Keiko-sensei. It truly means a lot to me."

Keiko looked at her favorite student. Their private lessons together had given them a strong friendship. "Of course Hinata. I was happy to help. I can tell your have a bright future ahead of you. If you ever need anything or just want to talk, please don't hesitate to stop by." She gave the once shy Hyuga a warming smile which Hinata returned. She had learned a lot from the seduction specialists. Her stutter was now nonexistant, she walked with more confidence, and she barely blushed anymore. She was a whole knew Hinata Hyuga and she looked forward to seeing how her knew attitude would help her out in the field.

* * *

**Four years later...**(they are now 26years old)

"Man, why am I here again Baa-chan?" Naruto whined from his spot in the corner of the room. Even in his late twenties, Naruto was still unmannerly and pretty much the same loud knuckleheaded ninja.

Tsunade gave him a glare. "For the fifth time, you are here because you are suppose to succeed me as the next Hokage, but before that happens you must receive training."

"But this is so boriinngggg." Naruto threw his head back. Sure it was his dream to follow in his father's footsteps and be Hokage but he would much rather be out doing missions then sitting around and watching Tsunade fill out even more paperwork.

Tsunade sighed. It was going to be harder to train Naruto of his future Hokage duties then she thought. "Well lucky for you, it is time for one of your favorite parts of the job."

This got Naruto's attention. "You mean..."

Tsunade nodded. "Yep, it is time to assign missions."

"YES!" Naruto jumped from his seat. "Finally something interesting.

Tsunade grabbed a piece of paper and looked over it. Naruto came and looked over her shoulder. "Now it looks like we have the normal number of D and C ranked missions with a lot of B-rank and even a handful of A-rank."

"What's this Baa-chan?"

Tsunade looked to where Naruto was pointing and her face lost all its color. "Ah...um...its nothing Naruto. Just ignore it."

Naruto was a little taken aback by Tsunade's odd behavior. "But I would have sworn that it said one S-rank mission."

"Ah, yes, well that mission is for the eyes of the Hokage only."

Now Naruto was getting suspicious. It was not everyday that the hot headed Tsunade got flustered. "What's going on? I have seen other S-rank missions, what's so different about this one?"

Tsunade let out a heavy sigh. She had been caught and if she knew Naruto, he would not leave her alone until she told him. "This S-rank mission is to locate the infamous ex-missing-nin...Sasuke Uchiha."

The room was utter silence. Tsunade looked over at Naruto's face to get a read of what he was feeling but his face was blank.

"D-did you say Sasuke?"

Tsunade nodded. "It is not a recover mission, a simple locate and gather information. I just like to keep an eye on his whereabouts."

"Then can I go?"

"NO!" Tsunade answered in an instant. "You will probably confront the target and try to bring him back."

"He isn't a target! He's my friend." Naruto mumbled looking upset.

"I know that Naruto. He is Sakura's friend too, but as a reward for helping out with Obito, I allowed him to roam free without us trying to convince him to come back. That was his wish."

"I know..."

"There is more. While checking up on Sasuke, I want the person to gather information on a possible coup that may happen in the Land of Green."

"Land of Green? Hinata, Chouji, and I had a mission there years ago when we were kids."

"That's correct. It looks like they are having trouble there again."

"That is even more reason for me to go, because I know the land."

Tsunade still shook her head. "I don't think so. I have a certain way I want to gather this information without any violence."

"And how do you suppose you are going to do that?" Naruto had to ask.

"I think it is time that I told you about a specific group of the ANBU."

"What do you mean?"

"As you know, the ANBU are my special team and I send them out to do the most dangerous and secretive missions." Naruto nodded. "Well within the ANBU there is a special team that I use for certain missions that need...discretion."

"Discretion?"

"Yes, they have been trained to gather information from targets without the person being tortured, killed, or spied on. The targets don't usually find out that they even were compromised."

"What are you talking about old lady? Is this some special genjutsu team?"

"Nope. This team does not use any type of jutsu, not genjutsu, ninjutsu, or even taijutsu."

"What kind of training is that?" Now Naruto was totally confused.

"I'm talking about training in the art of seduction."

"WHAT!" Naruto tried to control his outburst but he was in complete shock. "So you are telling me that you have ninja that are specially trained in seducing people?"

Tsunade nodded. "It is training that we only give our kunoichi. Most of our male ninja do not even know about this training."

"So your plan is to have this kunoichi go into the Land of Greens, check on Sasuke, and then go and seduce a man to gather information on the possible coup?"

"Basically."

"There is no way one of your ANBU could do that. Its just to crazy."

"I know." Tsunade smirked. "That is why I am going to assign this solo mission to one of my most trusted members of ANBU and my most skilled seductress." She looked over at Naruto and smiled. "LYNX, please come step forward."

A woman clad in the standard black clothes with the grey colored flak jacket stepped out of the shadows. She had her dark hair pulled up in a high ponytail. She wore a cat mask with a dark purple design that swirled around the eyes. "You called for me Hokage?"

"Yes I did. Were you able to here most of Naruto and I's conversation?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good so you understand that you techinically will be going on two missions?"

"Understood."

"Hey, you seem familiar." Naruto scrunched his eyes, as if it would help him see the person behind the mask. "Have we met before?"

Tsunade sighed. "LYNX why don't you just take off your mask for Naruto? I do not think he will be comfortable with you checking on Sasuke without him knowing who you are."

LYNX nodded and then slowly untied her mask and removed it to reveal a pair of lavender pupil-less eyes. "Hello Naruto."

"Hinata..."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hinata..."_ _  
_

Naruto was in complete and utter shock. "YOU are ANBU!"

"Yes she is, one of my best ANBU actually. She is even captain of her own team." Tsunade clarified to the dumb struck blonde.

"But...but..." Naruto couldn't find his words.

"You don't think I'm strong enough to be ANBU?" Hinata looked directly at Naruto.

He was a little shocked by the aggressiveness. Naruto sadly had to admit that he was not the greatest friend to Hinata in the past few years. After her confession so long ago and after Obito's attack he just didn't feel comfortable around her when he knew she had such strong feelings for him and he did not feel the same way. "N-no that's not it. It's just a surprise that is all."

Hinata knew that she was being a little snappy with Naruto but she had a right to be a little angry with him. Every time she would come around, he would suddenly disappear. Hinata knew that he didn't feel the same way about her back then but did he have to run away instead of confronting her? It didn't matter though because it only made her stronger. He actually helped in a way. Her reason for fighting had always been for Naruto, but now she was actually fighting for herself.

"I understand that you two do not talk as much as you use to, but I will let you know Naruto that Hinata has risen up the ranks as one of my best kunoichi. She is an expert in taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and even kenjutsu. She also has her kekkei genkai, which will make it easier for her to check up on Sasuke." Tsunade took a pause and smiled. "Plus the fact that she is Konoha's best seductress." Tsunade couldn't help but be proud of Hinata. She had seen her grow from the shy timid girl into a strong and confident woman.

"Seductress?" Naruto still couldn't wrap his brain around the idea of Hinata doing anything like that.

"Yes Naruto, Hinata has been trained in seduction and has used it in the past for many successful missions."

Hinata smiled at Naruto. "You don't think I can seduce you Naruto?"

Naruto gulped. "Ah...well...you see..."

She looked over at Tsunade for permission and received a slight nod. Taken this as an okay, Hinata started walking towards Naruto, swaying her hips ever so slightly. "What's the matter Naruto?" She said in a sultry voice.

Naruto could feel the beads of sweat starting the form on the back of his neck. Hinata came closer and closer. He took a step back, but this did not stop her from coming face to face with him. "Don't worry Naruto, I don't bite." She whispered into his ear. "Unless you want me too."

That did it for Naruto, he fell backward with a bleeding nose.

Tsunade looked down at the unconscious twitching form of Naruto and burst out laughing. "I think you overdid it Hinata."

Hinata took a step back with a proud smile. For once it was Naruto that fainted. "That wasn't even anything. Just the basic stuff."

Tsunade wiped a tear from her eye and stopped laughing. "It looks like I still have a lot to tell Naruto about our special division." But then Tsunade got serious. "But that can wait, let us talk more about this mission."

Hinata stood up straight. "Yes, I am to travel to the Land of Green and look for Sasuke Uchiha. Once I had confirmed his whereabouts, I must move on to look for who ma'am?"

"Ah yes, you will be looking for this man." Tsunade handed Hinata a picture.

The man had medium length ice blue hair, pale skin, and dark blue eyes. He also had a scar across the bridge of his nose, similar to Iruka-sensei only it went all the way across his face. "His name is Kori Okamaru. He is supposedly in the Land of the Green along with his small army of shinobi. I want you to go in and find out if he is trying to take over the area as well as when he plans to make his move. Can you do that?"

Hinata smirked. "No problem." Hinata put her mask back on and looked down at the still unconscious Naruto. "Please tell Naruto that it was good to see him again and not to worry. I will make sure that Sasuke is okay." With that she bowed to Tsunade and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Hinata moved through the forest with stealth much like the cat that she was named after. At the rate she was traveling, she would be in the Land of Green in two days.

As Hinata jumped from branch to branch, she thought back to her first trip to the Land of Green.

It was a simple escort mission, taking some peddlers to the Land of Green with Naruto and Chouji, but it got ugly fast when they had realized that the people had lied to them. There was a plan for a coup in the land and they were trying to save the princess. The almost didn't make it against the brothers. But they had pushed through and everything turned out for the best.

Naruto was her support on that mission, like always. But now she was going back a different person. She was stronger and more confident now. A person wouldn't recognize her.

And she was proud of that fact. Back then she wanted to give up and head back home because she didn't think she was strong enough, but now that would never cross her mind. She now knew that she was strong and a good shinobi. Tsunade even thought so as well and accepted her application for ANBU and eventually made her captain of her own team.

It took a while being in ANBU before the Hokage saw Hinata's skill in seduction. It was actually an accident. Tsunade had sent a team of ANBU to the Land of Tea to investigate on the rumors of an assassination attempt on the Kazekage. Hinata was part of the team and their plan was to capture the suspected leader and intergate him into telling them the plans.

They had entered the Land of Tea, changing in their civilian clothes as to blend in. The team had split up and Hinata had decided to go to a local bar. She remembered her seduction teacher, Keiko-sensei, telling her that it was always a good idea to stop at the local watering hole for gossip and to find men. She wasn't planning on running into the suspect.

_Flashback_

_Hinata walked in to a dreary looking bar. It took her a moment to let her eyes get use to the darkness of the bar. She walked over to the bar and took one of the seats. She could tell that there were men looking at her, but she was use to it. _

_She let her hair down and was wearing a tight fitted black skirt and a white halter top. No sooner after she sat down, the bartender gave her a drink saying it was from a gentleman. Hinata knew from her lessons with Keiko-sensei to not take drinks from strangers. It gave off the sign of hard to get as well as it was dangerous. You never knew if they had snuck something into the drink._

_Hinata had excused herself to go to the restroom. As she was walking out she accidently bumped into someone and fell to the ground._

_"Oh my sincere apoligies. I was not looking at where I was going." A voice coming from a man said._

_"No, no it's fine. I was not paying attention either." Hinata took the hand the man offered and stood up._

_"At least let me make it up to you by buying you a drink."  
_

_"Oh no its..." But then Hinata saw his face and instantly recognized him from the photo that Tsunade had given the team. It was their main suspect. Deciding this was her chance to show she was meant to be in ANBU, she turned on her seduction lessons. Hinata tilted her head and gave the man a coy smile. "Actually a drink would be very nice."_

_The suspect gave her an obvious up-down and smiled. "Excellent."_

_While sitting at the bar listening to the man talk, Hinata flipped her hair to show off more of her chest. She then leaned in to the man, acting like she was very interested in what he was saying. She then placed her hand on his thigh. "That all sounds so interesting."_

_The man looked down at her hand and smiled. "Yes it is. The trade industry is not as boring as people think." _

_Actually it really was very boring but Hinata pretending to listen as well as pretended to have a couple of drinks. Keiko-sensei had taught her how to use her chakra to get rid of alcohol so she did not get drunk while undercover. She had also taught Hinata how to pretend she was drunk, which made her look vulnerable to the men. _

_The suspect put his hand on top of Hinata's. "You know, you have some of the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen." Hinata was currently wearing purple contacts to hide her distinctive eyes. _

_"Thank you, that is sweet of you. You know what..." Hinata said in a low sultry whisper, forcing the man to lean in closer._

_"What's that?"_

_Hinata started rubbing her leg against the suspect's. "I'm getting pretty tired, but silly me had forgotten to book a room." She gave a fake pout._

_"I-I have a room if you really need a place to stay."_

_"Really! Aw thank you so much. Shall we go there now?"_

_Hinata took the man's hand and led him out of the bar. He had drank a little to much and had trouble walking and he didn't even realized that Hinata was leading him to the forest where her team had taken camp. _

_Her team was more then surprised when she walked into camp with the suspect in hand. _

_Once she had returned to Konoha and Tsunade had learned of Hinata's teachings in seduction, she made her part of the seduction unit. _

Hinata smirked under her mask. It took her some time but she had reached her goal as an ANBU captain. She knew that Neji would have been proud of her. And now Tsunade was trusting her to go ahead and find none other then Sasuke Uchiha.

The last Uchiha had never really crossed her mind in the past. He was allowed to roam free after helping Konoha out with Obito. He no longer had to look over his shoulder, waiting for Naruto or someone else to show up. He was a free man. Hinata had never really known the loner. She was to busy chasing after Naruto, plus he had his hands full with his fan-girls as well as Sakura and Ino. They never really went on missions together, and if they did he was silent the whole time. Only talking when he needed to.

Hinata did not deny that he was good looking. Although she thought her heart belonged to Naruto at the time, she noticed his handsome features with his perfect pale skin, dark eyes, and his jet black hair. But she let Sakura and Ino faun over him. He didn't seem to be interested in girls as it was, so she knew to keep away.

She did feel sorry for the guy though. He had grown up in a powerful clan, like her, but had lost them all when his very own brother had killed everyone. She was not close to her family but she couldn't imagine what it felt like to know that there was no one left. That you were the last one. It must have be extremely lonely.

That she did have some idea about. Because of her shyness, she never had many friends and with her family being ashamed of her, she spent most of her time alone. It was not until she joined Team 8 that she felt that she had real friends.

She thought that Sasuke would maybe feel the same way with his own team but he was to consumed with revenge against his brother to realize what he had in his team, especially Naruto.

Naruto would do anything for Sasuke. He did not just see Sasuke as a rival or a teammate, he saw him as a brother.

Hinata broke from her little trance and looked up at the sky and saw that the moon was already up.

"I guess this is a good time as any to make camp."

Hinata landed gently on the ground and went on to sleep under the stars. Tomorrow she would be arriving in the Land of Green, where she would see the Uchiha.

Her last thoughts being of those blood red eyes.

* * *

**So I have decided that for the next month, I'm only going to work on my SasuHina stories (this one and my other story, Undercover.) Then come September I will go back to finishing up my KakaHina story (Timing is Everything) and then I'm going to focus on my NaruHina stories (The Heart's Makeover and Coming Full Circle)**

**Man, I'm going to be super busy.**

**Please keep reviewing, its you guys that keep me going.**

**xoxoWendbria **


	3. Chapter 3

_Hinata was standing in the middle of Konoha on its busy main street. People were walking around, doing their weekly shopping, never paying her any attention. She followed the flow of people and walked around to look at the different vendors. Nothing seemed out of the oridnary until she keen eyes caught something in one of the allyways. It was as if someone was looking at her. But when she turned directly towards the area, there was no one. _

_Now she was feeling uneasy. She still followed the crowd, acting as if everything was fine, but she kept her senses sharp, keeping her eyes out for anything unusual and any new chakra signatures. For a while it seemed like she was just being paranoid, that there was nothing there and she relaxed a little. Then she felt a chakra signature she was not familiar with. She broke away from the crowd and jumped on top of the nearest roof to get a better look. She headed in the directions of the chakra, jumping from roof to roof until she came to a training ground. _

_"I know this area, this is where the old Team 7 use to train." She looked over at the three logs, remembering how Sakura had told her about Kakashi-sensei's odd game and test. _

_She activated her bykugan, and search the area,that's when she spotted him._

_His chakra signature seemed familiar in way, like she had met him in the past._

_"Took you long enough." The man jumped down from the tree where he was standing._

_Hinata took her battle stance, ready for whatever this man was going to do. She was surprised to see none other then her next target standing in front of her. _

_"Uchiha."_

_The sharingan user nodded in her direction. "You were not the person I was suspecting, but you will do." He then drew out his sword and within the blink of an eye he attacked._

_If Hinata was not already prepared then she most surely be dead. She jumped to the right, nearly dodging as the sword went into the ground. _

_"What do you want?" Hinata called to him._

_He pulled his sword out of the ground and gave her a glare. "You're blood."_

_The old Hinata would have been scared but not anymore. Hinata glared back at Sasuke and pulled out a kunai. "Sorry to disappoint but that won't be happening." Hinata put her hand up to block another assault. Metal hit metal as Hinata held back Sasuke's sword. He was physically stronger then Hinata and she knew that. She continued to hold her kunai up until the right moment where she jumped to the side. Sasuke was unbalanced now and she took this opportunity to strike. Her byakugan flaring and the chakra pulsating to her hands, she hit multiple points in the Uchiha's dominant arm._

_No longer having the stregth in is arm, Sasuke dropped his sword. He looked over at Hinata and smirked. "Nicely done." Hinata was prepared for him to attack her again but he did not. Instead he put his sword away and turned to face her. "You passed."_

_"Passed?" _

_"I have some important information and I did not want to give it to some weakling."_

_Hinata gave him a glare. "Fine. What is this information then?"_

_"It is not what it seems."_

_"What isn't as it seems? That doesn't make sense."_

_"Watch yourself Hyuga." And with that Sasuke jumped up into a nearby tree and disappeared. Hinata planned to follow and get more information but felt the sun shine into her eyes. _

That was when she had actually woken up. At first she just brushed it to the side, thinking it was just a silly dream. But the more that she thought about it the more she worried. As she passed through the trees she thought about the possible meaning of the dream. Was it at warning? Was Sasuke sending her a message with some odd genjutsu? It was plausiable, but if that was true then what was his warning about? Who was he talking about?

Hinata shook her head. She was thinking nonsense. First off, the Sasuke that she knew would never reach out to a person and warn them of something, especially her. Second, even if some reason that was Sasuke, he did not know anything about her mission, so he did not know about her coming.

Hinata broke out of her train of thought and stopped on a branch of a tall oak tree. The forest had come to an end and ahead of her was a large open meadow with tall green grass that swayed with the light breeze.

She smiled under her mask. She had forgotten how lovely the Land of Green really was. It name fit well with the meadows that went as far as the eye could see. Konoha did a lot of trading with the area due to its fresh produce. Hinata knew she needed to stop admiring the view. She jumped down from the tree and started walking down the beaten down path. She knew that walking down the path with a mask on was suspicious so she took it off and attached it to her belt.

Hinata felt uneasy walking down the path. She felt like a deer vulnerable to a hunter. She quicken her pace and felt more at ease when she finally spotted some random trees on the sides of the path. She put her mask back on and disappeared back into the shadows, feeling more at ease. ANBU were all about stealth and mystery. She did not want to ruin that. She quietly jumped from tree to tree until she came across a small village. She stopped in a large tree and observed the area. The village was of a decent size. It had a few inns, a large amount of restuarnts as well. The street was crowded with people as they walked around. It was not as big as Konoha but it was defiantly large enough for a person to disappear into the crowd with anyone noticing. A perfect place for Sasuke Uchiha.

Deciding this was a good place to start, Hinata stayed in the tree and observed for a few more hours.

* * *

The sun was finally starting to set when Hinata decided it was a good time to come into the open. She had been watching the area for some time now and had a good idea of the place. She did not see any sign of Sasuke but she noticed that there was a good amount of bars in one section of the village.

Remembering what Keiko-sensei had told her about local watering holes, that was where she would begin. She changed out of her ANBU clothes and into a plain black sleeveless tank and a pair of tight fitted pants. She then put on special contacts made especially for the Hyuga clan. They covered their famous eyes but still aloud her to use her kekkei genkai. This pair made her eyes a dark brown.

She hid her clothes and supplies in the tree and headed into the village. She walked around until she found what looked like the most popular bar in the area. It was crowded and a good place to observe without being suspicious. She walked in, took a seat at the bar, and ordered herself a glass of red wine. It wasn't to long until a man with short brown hair walked over to her.

He leaned against the bar and took a swig of his beer. "Hey there cutie. What's your name?"

Hinata gave him a gentle smile. "My name is Nana." Hinata knew better then to give her actual name.

"Nana. a pretty name for a pretty face."

In her mind, Hinata rolled her eyes. Men need to learn some new tricks for picking up girls.

"So tell me Nana, are you new town, don't think I've seen you around before."

"Why yes actually. I'm here to visit a friend." Keiko-sensei had told her when coming up with a fake story, try keeping it as close to the truth as possible. Men weren't the brightest when it came to a pretty face but they could still figure out a lie. "I'm suppose to meet him here soon."

"Him?"

"Yes him. We have been friends since we were children and I wanted to come and see how he was doing."

"Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Hinata inwardly smirked. "_The best way to get rid of a guy is to tell him you're taken."_ Keiko-sensei's words ran through her head. "Why yes you can say that. It's a long distance relationship but he is totally worth it." Hinata pretended to a glaze look on her face. "You see, he had these gorgouse eyes that..." But Hinata never finished for the guy just stood up and walked away. Hinata just shrugged. The man was cute and she could have wrapped him around her fingers without a problem but she was here purely for business, not pleasure.

Taking a sip of her wine she scanned to bar. There was a lot of activity. A good amount of men with a few women here and there. She could tell that there were civilians as well as trained shinobi. But she did not spot her target.

* * *

Time passed by. Hinata was one her third glass of wine and had just denied yet another guy. She had lost count a while ago, but she had still not seen her target.

_"Maybe he's not in this village." _Hinata shrugged and was about to pay her bill when she heard the door jingle signifying someone had walked in. She then heard people gasps. She looked up and what she saw made her smile.

Her target had just walked through the door, Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata covered her chakra just in case he recognized it. She secretly watched the Uchiha as he made his way to the bar, but the man did not make it two steps before women came towards him.

Hinata rolled her eyes. She hated these kind of girls. They constantly chased after boys when it should be the other way around. The way that these women hung on Sasuke as he tried to get through made her gag. They had stars in their eyes acting like they had just seen a god. This made Hinata embarrassed for her own sex. How could these women degrade themselves like that? Especially with someone like the Uchiha, who obviously did not give a shit. He shrugged every women off of him when they tried to touch him and glared at them making them take a step back, but this didn't stop them. They still tried to get near him.

Hinata looked around the bar and saw that Sasuke wasn't the only one givng glares. The men in the place were sending him daggers for stealing their women. But Hinata did nothing about it. She was told to simply observe. She was not to have interaction for the target. All she had to do is observe him for a day, make sure he was not causing any trouble, and then she could be on her way to the second half of her mission.

* * *

Hinata had just finished up her fourth glass of wine. She had been keeping a close eye of Sasuke, but it was even harder now. Since he had walked in the guys were hitting on her nonstop all because he had all the other girls.

She had wanted to leave a long time ago but stayed due to the Uchiha. Then she finally saw him pay for his drink and stand up to leave. Hinata let out a sigh of relief, she could finally get away from this place. She payed for her bill as well and stood up to leave. She turned around to leave but was stop by a man.

"Hey there hot stuff." The man swayed a little, obviously having to much to drink.

"Excuse me." Hinata tried to walked around the man but he stepped in front of her again.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Home."  
The man shook his head. "I've been watching you hot stuff. You have turned down every guy that has come up to you and you are also the only one that hasn't swoon over that idiot." Hinata knew he was talking about Sasuke.

"There just aren't any guys here that are worth my time." Which was not a lie.

"I think I'm a little insulted. But don't worry," The man took a step closer and into Hinata's personal space. "You can make it up to me tonight in my bed." The man started to rubbed her arm. "So why don't you come along hot stuff?"

Hinata pushed his hand off of her and kept her ground and glared at the man. "I don't know who you think you are, but I am not a woman that you can push into your bed. So if you are smart you will move out of my way."

"Oh, I see hot stuff is feisty. i like that in a woman." Hinata rolled her eyes and shoved the man out of her way to walk by but she was stop when the man grabbed her wrist. "Where do you think you are going?" His grip tightened. "I wasn't finished."

Hinata took a deep breath. If she wanted to she could send the man flying across the room but that would have ruined her cover.

"The woman said she wanted you to move out of her way."

Hinata turned around and saw none other then the man that she was watching standing a few feet away from her. He had his own hand on the drunk's wrist. He squeezed which made the man wince and let go of his hold on Hinata's.

Sasuke then threw the man a few feet through the air and he landed on a table. The bar went into complete silence, but Sasuke did not seem to care. He turned to Hinata. "Are you okay?"

Hinata was a little in shock but she quickly brushed it off and nodded. "Thank you."

Sasuke nodded and then left the bar without another word.

Realizing she was losing her target Hinata followed him out the bar.

She quickly looked around the almost empty street until she found him turning a corner. Hinata quickened her pace but not to make it obvious. She just wanted to see where Sasuke was staying for the night. Sasuke made a couple turns until he came to a street that did not look like it got much activity. It was dark and creepy, a good place for a person to hide from the public.

Hinata watched as Sasuke walked into a sleazy looking hotel. "That must be where he is staying." Hinata memorized the location and then headed back to where she had stashed her ANBU gear. She came back a bit later to stake out the location.

She took a spot across the street on top of a building that was about two stories taller then the hotel.

"Byakugan." Hinata activated her eyes and searched the hotel. There were only a few people in the building. She quickly found Sasuke's chakra signature on the west side of the hotel. His signature was steady and relaxed.

"He's probably sleeping." Which made sense. It was late into the night, so most of the people were sleeping in the village. The moon was high, the stars were out, and the streets were silent. Hinata could here the sounds of night. The crickets were chirping, the birds wings fluttering, and the wind rustling the leaves whenever a breeze went by.

Hinata looked up at the moon. She has always loved the night. Most people were scared of the dark but she was not, she embraced it. People are always scared of the unknown, of the mystery that darkness holds. They are so scared of the dark and what waits within it that they just bypass the beauty of it. They miss the way the forest comes to life when the sun has set. How animals come out from their homes to explore when there is not the busyness of human activity. How the moon eleumanates the water making it look like a lake of silver or how peaceful the sound of the leaves sounds with the wind brushes across it. They was a lot to the darkness that people just need to take the time to understand.

Hinata stayed on the rooftop all night. Watching the sleeping figure of the last Uchiha. Soon the moon set and was replaced with the brightness of the sun. Knowing that she could not hide on top of the rooftop anymore, she changes into civilian clothes once again. She finally spotted Sasuke walking out of his room and out of the hotel. He carried a bag with him and his sword.

"He must be leaving."

Hinata blended into the crowd, keeping a safe distance from Sasuke. He had keen eyes as well and would catch on quickly to someone following him.

Sasuke seemed at ease. He walked through the crowd, women staring at him as he walked by. He stopped at a produce stand and bought what looked like then continued on his way until he came to the village gate. Without even stopping he continued on the path. Hinata waited a few minutes before leaving the village as well. She quickly put on her mask and ANBU armor and disappeared into the shadows, never losing Sasuke's trail.

She followed him well into the afternoon as he walked deeper into the forest but then suddenly Hinata had lost the trail. Not wanting to lose him, she activate her byakugan when she felt pressure on her throat and on her back.

Someone had somehow come up behind and now was holding a sword to her throat.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata could fell the person putting more pressure on their blade, sending a spike of pain through her.

"Who are you? And why are you following me?" The person snarled.

"S-Sasuke Uchiha I presumed?" Hinata gargled out. The pressure of the blade did not give her much room to speak.

"Answer me!" he demanded.

"R-remove your sword." Hinata demanded.

The two of them stood like that for a minute before Sasuke finally withdrew his sword, but he did not put it away.

Hinata rubbed her neck, thankful that there wasn't any blood. "I am from Konoha."

"Do you really think that I am that stupid as to not recognize the black ops uniform from my own village?" Sasuke snapped.

Hinata decided to ignore him and stood up straight. "I am LYNX and my mission was to simply observe you."

Sasuke gave her a look like he didn't believe her. "The Hokage pardoned me from any crimes I have committed in the past and granted me my freedom. So why has she sent someone to observe?"

"The Hokage only wanted to check up on you and see if you were doing well."

"You mean she doesn't trust me and wanted a babysitter for me."

Hinata could understand his agitation. All he wanted was to be left alone and he couldn't even get that. "It was not my assignment to confront you, simply observe."

"That obviously failed. I knew you were following me as soon as I stepped into the forest."

"_So he did not notice me in the village or in the bar. That's good at least."_

"You can tell that damn woman that as you can see I am perfectly fine, and that next time she wants to 'check up' on me to just ask."

Hinata gave him a nod. It was time for her to leave on move on to the second part of her mission.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke looked at LYNX. "Konoha is the other way or is the Hokage so desperate for ANBU recruits that she will just accept any idiot off the street?" Sasuke gave her a smirk that made Hinata's blood boil. She had worked damn hard for her position and she was not letting some smart ass Uchiha tell her otherwise.

"This was only half of my mission. And I will have you know that I am one of ANBU's best kunoichi." Hinata gritted her teeth. She knew she was breaking protocol but there was something about the smugness of the Uchiha's face.

"Hn, why don't you prove it then?" Sasuke held up his sword and smirked.

Now Hinata was really breaking the rules. She should not be facing off against the Uchiha. She should be heading deeper into the Land of Green to find her suspect. Hinata shook her head. "Not today Uchiha." She then made the motion to jumping into the trees again but was stopped when Sasuke had somehow moved in her way. "It wasn't a request."

Sasuke swung his sword but Hinata jumped out of the way and it went into the ground. "Not bad." Sasuke pulled his sword out of the ground.

"_This seems oddly familiar, like déjà vu." _Hinata pulled out a kunai and used it to block another one of Sasuke's swings.

Metal hit metal as the two faced off. Hinata knew that Sasuke was stronger than her but she also knew that she was more flexible. Waiting for the right moment Hinata shifted her weight and spun her body around until she was behind Sasuke. Sasuke readjusted his balance but by the time he stood back up he had a kunai at his throat. The roles were now in reverse from their earlier encounter.

Hinata had her byakugan activated and could clearly see Sasuke's chakra flowing throughout his body but she did not use her gentle fist, knowing that it would give her identity away.

"Well done little kitty but its not over yet." Sasuke wrapped his foot around Hinata's foot and pulled her down to the ground. Hinata rolled to the side as a wave of fire hit where she just was. Hinata stood back up and blocked Sasuke as he punched at her stomach. She went for Sasuke's shoulder but had to jump away before she was hit with another ball of fire. She skidded to a stop, she looked up but did not see Sasuke.

"Shit." Hinata sent more chakra to her eyes. "Where is he?" She gritted through her teeth. That's when she felt it. The dark but powerful chakra that could only belong to one person.

"Over here little kitty." Sasuke then threw shurinkin.

They were moving so fast and Hinata knew that she didn't have time to evade them. Although she didn't want to, she had no choice. Spinning in a circle, Hinata sent a wave of chakra out and blocked the shurinkin.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows but then smirked. "So little kitty's a Hyuga."

"Damn it." Hinata couldn't believe she had been so careless. It was only a matter of time before he caught on to her name. Luckily the Hyuga clan was quite large and had a good amount in the ANBU division. But now Hinata saw her chance. He now knew who she was so she could use her gentle fist and while he was distracted she did just that.

Hinata jumped into the tree that Sasuke was currently standing in and they began a taijutsu match. Hinata sent punches, kicks, and jabs only hitting Sasuke about one third of the time, but those hits were severe ones. She jumped back to another branch to catch her breath.

She looked down and saw that Sasuke was breathing heavily as well. He was holding his shoulder, a place that Hinata had blocked one of his points. She smiled under her mask. It was not every day a person got to face off against the infamous Sasuke Uchiha and it was not every day that a person was able to block on of his chakra points, let alone multiple ones.

"Well done little kitty. You aren't as weak as you look. Now let the real battle begin." Sasuke looked down and laughed, sending shivers through Hinata. When he looked up his eyes were no longer dark but instead they were the blood red color of the powerful sharingan.

Hinata tensed a little but she was not afraid. She got in her fighting stance and waited for Sasuke to make his move.

Sasuke put his sword back in its sheath. He then put his arm out and started gathering chakra.

Hinata could see the chakra build up. She then heard the sounds of chirping and saw sparks igniting from Sasuke's hands. She knew immediately what was about to come.

It was one of Sasuke's most powerful attacks and Hinata knew it could mean her death if she didn't prepare herself, so she too started gathering chakra in her hands. Her hands looked like they were engulfed in some type of blue flame, the chakra then shifted and took the shape of lions.

"CHIDORI!"  
"TWIN LION FISTS!"

The two attacks clashed against each other and sent both people ricocheting into nearby trees. The trees cracked in half as the opponents slowly stood back up.

Sasuke wiped the little drop of blood coming from his mouth on his sleeve. He could not see but under Hinata's mask was a trail of blood running from her forehead.

"Enough!" Sasuke started to do some hand movements that no normal eye could catch. But Hinata's eyes were anything but normal. She caught on to the symbols and knew what Sasuke was planning.

Hinata could not help but smile. She was hoping that he would use his kekkei genkai's specialty, genjutsu.

Hinata stayed in her fighting stance, but then everything around her changed. She was now in a room full of darkness. She heard someone cackling but when she turned around she did not see anyone. It was like the laughter was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Show your face you coward." She screamed out to the darkness.

The voice just laughed harder. "Look who is calling who a coward. Don't think I can't see how you are shaking, how your voice cracked, how you are so afraid that you can't move." The voice continued to laugh, but it stopped when Hinata started to laugh as well.

"You think that I'm scared?" She called to the darkness. "I have been through things and have saw things that make this look like nothing. I am LYNX, ANBU captain, and I am not afraid of you Sasuke Uchiha or your precious sharingan."

Hinata focused her chakra to her eyes, taking slow and steady breaths. She focused on each area of her surroundings individually. Looking over every inch of her surroundings until she found it….a crack in the darkness. It was not big at all. So small, in fact, that no normal eye or even byakugan would catch unless they focused on the specific area. Hinata smiled as she sent only a small amount of chakra to her hand, it was all she needed. Then with great precision Hinata struck the small crack.

In an instant, everything shattered to pieces around her and she was back in the normal world. Standing a few feet from her was a bewildered Sasuke Uchiha. The look on his face made Hinata proud of herself. She knew that he was surprised.

Sasuke gathered himself and with a surge of anger and frustration came out Hinata full force with a newly made chidori ready to attack. But Hinata saw his weakness. He was fighting through pure anger, he was not thinking, and that lack of thinking would be his downfall. Hinata got into her stance and as Sasuke came at her, she twisted and twirled and turned Sasuke around so that his attack hit a tree, turning it to shreds.

"How did…how did you break my genjutsu?" Sasuke finally asked.

"It was simple really." Hinata explained. "Every genjutsu was a weakness, even the strongest of illusions have a crack in them. A person just needs to find it.' Hinata stayed ready in case Sasuke decided to attack her again. "I knew that one day I would have to face strong genjutsus. And I also knew that you were still out there and I would possibly be facing you. There is only one other person in the entire world that could help me find the weaknesses of the sharingan."

"Kakashi." Sasuke clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

Hinata nodded. "I see you still remember your old sensei. I went to him for help and with his sharingan and my byakugan, I was able to decipher the weakness of your eyes. Now no matter how many times you try to put me into a genjutsu, I will break it." Hinata knew that she was being cocky and smug but she could not help it.

She couldn't count all the times that Sasuke use to have the same smugness to him. Thinking that he was perfect and nothing could break him. It felt nice to give him a taste of his own medicine. Hinata could see that Sasuke was seething with anger, so she prepared herself for another harsh attack but to her surprise the Uchiha relaxed his stance.

"Very well then." Sasuke jumped to another tree. "We are done here. I have seen what I wanted to see."

With that he was gone, leaving a very confused and tired Hinata in the middle of the forest.

After her little fight with the Uchiha, Hinata had collapsed from chakra exhaustion. She rested for many hours before she felt well enough to continue with her journey. She had not forgotten the other half of her mission. She still had to find this Kori Okamaru person and seduce him into telling her about his possible plans for a coup. This mission wasn't even close to being done.

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. I just felt this was a good place to stop. The next chapter is going to be longer I promise. And don't you worry, Sasuke will be showing up later. :) And I also want to apologize because fight scenes are not my forte. I tried my best to describe it, and sorry if you don't find this fight realistic. I just wanted to Hinata kick some major butt for once. **

**xoxoWendbria**


	5. Chapter 5

It took Hinata a few more days to get to the capital village in the Land of Greens. If a coup was going to happen then it would be happening in the capital village.

This village was much larger than the first one she had seen. There were a good number of people setting up stands and decorations on the main street.

"There must be a festival or something." Hinata saw people putting up streamers and paper lanterns. "A good place to do scouting and look for Okomaru." Hinata changed into her civilian clothes and walked around the village, booking herself a hotel room for the night.

She had found out from the hotel clerk that they were getting ready for the Sun Festival. Every year as spring started, they had a celebration to the sun for a good crop season. It was the biggest celebration of the year that went on for a week and on the very last day of the festival, the King came out to be with his subjects.

Hinata have a feeling that if a coup was going to happen it was going to be when the king appeared. She needed to find her suspect, and fast.

She walked through main street, looking at the different vendors selling various items. There was one that caught Hinata's eye. There was a middle aged woman with short dark red hair that was selling yukatas.

The woman caught Hinata looking at a light purple one. "Ah, I see that you have a good eye, This is one of our most expensive pieces."

Hinata, growing up in the prominent Hyuga Clan, especially as their heiress, she could tell what was good quality and what wasn't. "If this is one of your better pieces then I must take my business elsewhere." She made the motion to walk away.

"No wait!" The woman called.

Hinata stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"I see you have an even better eye than I first thought. My best stuff is in my store if you care to see them?"

Hinata was interested. She had not suspected to come in on a festival and did not have clothes for the occasions. She needed them to keep the cover. "Where is your shop?"

The woman smiled and gave Hinata directions to her shop where her husband was at.

The shop was small and a person would walk by it easily if they were not looking for it specifically. As Hinata walked in the door jingled and a man walked in from the back. He smiled when he saw the young woman standing there.

"Well hello there! How may I help you?"

"I need some clothes for the upcoming festival."

"Then you came to the right place. What kind of clothes are you looking for?"

"I need three different kimonos as well as some simple dresses." She had learned that people dress in their finest all through the week but they save their best outfits for the weekend.

The man's face brightened at all the business. "Very well then. Have a look around at the different outfits we have and if you need any help please let me know."

Hinata nodded and then went to a rack on one side of the small store. This rack seem to hold the most expensive outfits, all of them being made out of fine silk. Hinata found three kimonos that she liked and placed them on the counter before looking for a few dresses.

Keiko-sensei had given her special teachings on how to dress for different situations.

_Flashback_

"_How you dress can make or break your mission." Keiko-sensei explained while in the special closet. "What you wear will help to predict what kind of men you will attract. Different men like different styles." Keiko-sensei went deeper into the closet and picked out different outfits. "There are men out there who like their women to look cute and innocent." She then help up a white dress that poofed out at the bottom with small polka dots on it. Hinata did think that the outfit was cute. Keiko-sensei then threw the outfit to the side. "But usually those types of men aren't criminals and aren't our target. There are men who like their women to be hot and sexy. They like to show off their women to the world. She then held up a short tight red cocktail dress. "Then there are men who are just plain freaks." She then held up what looked like a black leather corset that just the very idea of wearing such a thing made Hinata blush. _

_Keiko-sensei threw all the clothes to the side and looked back at her student. "It is up to you to figure out what the men like so that you can have a better chance of succeeding."_

"_B-but how do I know what they like?" Hinata's stutter was getting better but it was not totally gone._

"_By observing of course. You watch how and who they interact with, especially other women. Men usually have types so you need to blend into what they want."_

Hinata did not know what this Kiro's type was, but from her personal experiences in previous missions she had a general idea of what men liked in their women. So she picked out a few dresses and paid for the merchandise. Now all she needed to do is learn the area and she will be ready for tomorrow and to start her real mission.

But as Hinata walked the streets she couldn't help but think about the first part of her mission. More specifically, the person. Sasuke looked a little different then she last remembered him He was taller, his hair was a little bit longer, and he no longer wore the same Orochimaru inspired outfit. When she saw him, he was wearing a black tshirt, a light grey tight fitted jacket that was trimmed in black and had the Uchiha fan sprawled on the back of it. He wore normal black pants and black ninja sandals and he carried his sword on his back instead of on the side. Hinata liked this new outfit much better than his old one. It made him look more his age and if Hinata dared think it, even more handsome. Yes, she admitted to herself that Sasuke Uchiha was handsome. While Naruto had a more unique look to him that made him good looking, Sasuke was the standard idea of attractive. He was every girl's ideal handsome prince charming. Too bad he wasn't anywhere near charming. But if Hinata was being honest with herself, she could understand his attitude towards the opposite sex. Ever since she started training with Keiko-sensei, she had realized how idiotic men were. How easily manipulated they were. And when she started doing the 'special' missions for the Hokage they became even more unbearable. Trailing after her, only caring about her looks instead of actually getting to know her as a person. It was probably one of the reasons why she had never had a real boyfriend.

Sure she had relationships, but they never lasted very long and were never serious. There were plenty of guys who ask her out in Konoha. Even Naruto had come to her once to ask her out but she quickly declined. She knew that Naruto was only really talking to her because of the changes that Keiko-sensei was helping her with. It hurt knowing that after all that she had done for Naruto, he never really saw her until that moment. It hurt a lot at the moment but Hinata used it to help make her stronger.

All her life she was fighting for the wrong reasons. She was fighting, hoping to have Naruto notice her. She wanted to stand next to him but her reasons were holding her back. She was not fighting for herself. She needed to grow stronger but that would only happen when she finally let go of Naruto and fought for herself for a change.

And ever since she did that, things had change. She was now an ANBU captain, the first kunoichi of her generation to even become ANBU. And she was Konoha's best seductress, even surpassing her sensei.

Hinata finished scouting the area and went back to her hotel to get some rest. She would need her energy.

The festival was already in full swing when Hinata woke up the next day. She looked out her window and saw people walking the streets dressed up.

"These people take their festivals serious." She smirked before walking into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

She came out wearing a pale yellow sundress that clung to her curves and went about mid-thigh. Around her waist to show its small size was a dark purple sash that matched her hair. She wore hazel colored contacts to keep her eyes concealed.

Hinata walked around the streets of the village. She smiled as little kids came running in front of her playing their own version of ninja. Pretending that they were the fierce shinobi that protect their village. Hinata remembered when she had that innocence but that quickly goes away when a person joins the harsh world of shinobi.

After spending the whole morning walking around looking for her suspect, Hinata's feet started to hurt and she could fell her stomach turn in knots from hunger. Quickly buying an apple, Hinata went to sit on the fountain located in the middle of the town square. She ate her apple as she watched the people go by. She was actually enjoying herself for once.

"Slacking on the job already."

Hinata stopped mid-bite and turned and nearly choked. Sitting casually next to her was none other than the man that she had just fought a few days prior.

The first half of her mission….Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata looked around but no one seemed to notice the Uchiha, even with his sword still attached to his back. "Excuse me?"

"Don't pretend to play dumb. I know that its you Hyuga."

Hinata put her apple down, suddenly losing her appetite. "How?"

Sasuke smirked. "My chidori leaves a residue even days after I used it. All I had to do is follow the chakra trail."

Hinata gritted her teeth. How could she be so careless? "Wait. You followed me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I walked into this town and felt the signature. Figured I'd check it out. Imagine my surprise when I found out that the kunoichi I faced the other day was no other than the stuttering girl who stalked the dobe."

Hinata clenched her fists. She hated how people talked about her younger self like she was some simple weakling. She was not strong like she was now but she was not weak either. "That girl is long gone."

"Obviously. There is no way the old Hinata Hyuga could even come close to facing me."

"What do you want?"  
Sasuke simply shrugged. "Nothing really. Just wanted to see the face of the person who gave me a challenge for once."

"and…" Hinata knew there had to be more to it.

"And I also am offering you my services."

Hinata nearly fell back into the fountain, but got herself together before that could happen. "You want to what?"  
"Listen, I'm bored, you gave me the first real thrill I have had in a long time, so I figured I would help you on the second half of your mission."

Hinata didn't say anything at first. She just looked down at her lap. And then she started to shake, she started to laugh.

This got the Uchiha angry. No one laughed at him. "What's so funny?"  
"Oh nothing. Its just…this mission you need special training."

"I'm sure whatever training this is, I can do it better then you."

Now there was no holding back Hinata's laughter. She quickly calmed herself down. Sasuke looked like he was about to kill someone. "Thank you for your offer but this is strictly Konoha business."

"Heh, then its my business. That old hag took the missing-nin off my title and instead made me a shinobi for Konoha again on a long mission."

Hinata now felt herself stuck between a rock and a hard place. If what he said was true then protocol stated that she was to fill him in on the mission in case she needed his assistance.

"Prove it."

Sasuke sighed and then pulled something out of his pack. It was a headband with the Konoha leaf on it. Hinata knew that the proud Uchiha would not carry such an item if he didn't need it. "Very well. I will read you into the mission." She looked around. "But not here. Follow me back to my hotel."

Hinata was lucky. She was able to book the last room of the hotel and it was a room with two queen size beds.

"You can stay here until the mission is finished."

"Hn." Sasuke threw his bag and his sword on one of the beds.

Hinata went to her bag and pulled out the scroll. "Now listen up. I'm only going to say this once and I am only telling you this because it is ANBU protocol that if you run into another shinobi of equal or higher skill level, that you read them into the mission."

"Heh, That rule sounds stupid and outdated."

"That may be true but it is a rule no matter what. Just consider yourself lucky that I even remember it. Now on to the mission." Hinata unraveled the scroll and handed Sasuke the picture of the man. "His name is…"

"Kiro Okomaru."

Hinata's head shot up. "You know him?"

"He tried recruiting me for some big thing he was doing."

"Do you know what it is?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Nope, I shot him down before he could tell me."

"Damn it."

"What?"

"My mission is to find Kiro and get him to tell me information his plans for overtaking this place."

Sasuke just laughed. "And how were you going to do that? Just walk up to him and ask?"

"I have my ways." Hinata inwardly smirked. "And now I have a person on the inside."

"On who would that be?" Hinata looked at Sasuke. "Oh, no."

"You wanted to offer your assistance and this is what you need to do. You said you were bored. This will give you some excitement."

Sasuke stood there and glared at the Hyuga but then finally sighed. "Fine."

Hinata and Sasuke spent the rest of the night planning, as the sun rose they had a plan where Sasuke would agree to take part in Kiro's plans and Hinata would go in as one of Kiro's female 'friends'.

"Tell me again how someone like you is going to get this Kiro guy to be romantically interested in you?"

Hinata laughed a little. "It does not have to be ROMANTIC just interested. And I am not the same as I was when you left Konoha."

"Never left, simply on an information extraction mission." Sasuke corrected with a hint of humor in his eyes.

"Hmph. Mission my butt."

"Think what you want." Sasuke walked on.

Hinata rolled her eyes. She did not know what she did to deserve a punishment like the Uchiha. He was so arrogant and cocky. But then Hinata remembered their little battle and smirked thinking about the shock on his face when she had broken his genjutsu. They weren't the most likely partners, but Hinata thought that they might be able to work well together.

"So do you know where to find Kiro?"

"He found me at a bar in another town so I'm going to assume that he will be in one of the bars here."

Hinata couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Ugh. What is it with these guys and bars?"

"You don't like the bar scene?"

"Most of my missions end up in bars so on my days off I stay as far away as possible from them."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What kind of missions do you spend your time in bars?"

Hinata gave a coy smile. "I specialize in a certain type of mission for Tsunade." Hinata had not gone into great detail about her background as a seductress with Sasuke. She felt it would be better if he was kept in the dark. She highly doubted that he would even care.

Sasuke was a little curious in what Hinata was talking about but he didn't push it. He had a feeling he didn't want to know. Hinata and bars just did not seem to mix. Of course he was thinking about the Hinata that he had known when he was still in Konoha.

The girl he remembered was shy and timid. She stuttered on every word. She would faint whenever the dobe would walk by let alone talk to her. He barely remembered her fighting skills. He clearly remembered her cousin, Neji and how he had wanted to go against him. When it came to Hinata though, he remembered nothing. Just that she had great control over her chakra and that if she actually grew a backbone she might have been good.

But now, Sasuke had barely recognized the woman. She now walked through town with confidence. Not ashamed of herself. She had gotten rid of those awful bulky clothes and replaced them with form fitting outfits that showed off her curves. At the moment she was wearing a white tank top blouse and a green flared skirt that went well with her brown contacts. She had not stuttered once since talking to him. And he could only pray that she had gotten over her stupid obsession of the blonde idiot.

Yes, this was defiantly a different Hinata Hyuga. One that Sasuke could actually stand to be around.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke and Hinata walked down the streets of Land of Green.

"What do you know about Kori?" Hinata asked.

"Not much. Like I said, he came up to me and asked me if I wanted to join his team. I simply said I wasn't interested and left it at that."

"You're telling me that all this time that you have been out on your own, you have never even heard of the guy?" Hinata looked at him in disbelief.

Sasuke shrugged. "I try not to get into anyone's business, like how I want people to stay out of mine."

"I guess I can understand that."

"You would be the only one."

"I'm going to assume that you are talking about your old team."

"You mean the dobe, the hot-head, and the perv…yes I am."

Hinata felt a little bad laughing about the others, but Sasuke's nicknames did fit them. And that showed her that Sasuke knew his team better than he would like to admit. "What did they do to get on your nerves so much?"

"Everything. Sakura and Naruto are way too loud and annoying. Kakashi is not as bad, but he has his own more secretive ways of getting on my nerves."

Hinata gave him a look. "There is more to it." Sasuke looked at her with a glare, telling her that the conversation was over, but Hinata did not back off. "Let me guess… your old team gets on your nerves because they don't listen. They would just run you over as if you never said anything at all. If they had only listened to you, and not assumed, they would have realized that you can handle things on your own. If they had listened than they would have realized that you are quite content with being alone all the time and that is when you can work to your best ability."

It took Hinata a few steps before she realized that Sasuke had stopped walking. She turned her head and saw Sasuke looking at her oddly. "What?"

"How did you know that?"

Hinata turned around and gave him a sad smile. "Because I have been there myself." She walked over to stand directly in front of Sasuke. "I don't think you remember my old team but I was on a team with Kiba and Shino. They were complete opposites. One loud and one quiet, but they were very much alike in some aspects. Because I use to be so quiet and shy, they would do what they want and not really listen to what I had to say. It wasn't until I got a little more confident that I finally stood up for myself and even than they would do what they thought was best. It wasn't until I was promoted to ANBU that they finally saw that I could take care of myself."

Sasuke was surprised. Hinata and his stories were not the exact same but maybe they had more in common than he thought. But still, she would never truly understand him or accept him. No one has in the past and no one would in the future.

"Well now that we are all done with the story, shall we more along?" Hinata stepped to the side. "The bars won't really get busy for some time, so we might as well enjoy the festival."

"Hn." Now most girls would give him a coy laugh and grab his arm to drag him somewhere and pretend they were on some date. He waited for Hinata to do the same thing but she simply stood next to him and watched people walk by, waiting for him to make a decision. He finally gave in. "Fine, where should we go?"

"Are you hungry?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"I think we should get something to eat, if we are lucky we might run into Kiro early."

The two walked in silence to a small bistro.

"I'll have some dango and he will have some onigiri with tomato." Hinata ordered at the counter.

The two than went and sat at a table by the window.

"How did you know what I like?" Sasuke asked. He was genially surprised but didn't show it.

"Oh, I just remembered when we were little that you didn't like sweets."

"But how did you know about the tomato part?"

"Sakura asked me once a long long time ago, when we were just out of the academy, that she wanted to make some onigiri but with tomato. It wasn't hard to figure out who she was making them for."

"_She remembers something from that long ago? Something so small and pointless? Everything about this girl surprises me." _

"I hope that I wasn't wrong and that you still like that. If not, I can go and order something else for you."

Sasuke smirked. He could see she was getting a little frazzled and worried. "So there is still some of the old Hinata in there after all."

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Hinata was putting up a front but Sasuke could see that he hit a sore spot. He should have let it go but that wasn't him.

"There is still some of that shy and timid Hinata in there that just wants to come out."  
Hinata gave Sasuke a look. "Of course there is still some part of the old me. It will always be there no matter how much I want it to go away."

Sasuke watched the Hyuga. She wanted to get rid of her past, he knew exactly how that felt.

Soon the waiter came and dropped off their food.

"So what's your story?" Sasuke asked. "Since we are on the subject of your old self. How did a shy girl like you become an ANBU?"

"Why does everyone ask this question?" Hinata sighed. "There isn't really much to it. I finally decided I had enough and wanted a change, so I found a sensei that helped me to become the person that I am today."

Sasuke took a sip of his water and looked at the girl sitting across from her. She had changed a lot that was sure.

"So what about you?" Hinata looked back at him. "What is your story?"

Sasuke shrugged. "You know it. The old bag allowed me to be free of past crimes and I have been living on my own ever since."

"No, I mean the other stuff like why? And what have you been doing since you have been 'set free'?"

"I've just been going from town to town without worry of somebody coming after me or the dobe trying to convince me to come back to that god forsaken town. And as to the first question, there was nothing in Konoha worth me sticking around for."

"So there was nothing, not even your friends?"

"Not even my so called friends."

"They do care about you, you know. They were never the same after you left and when you asked to be left alone after the war, they were more than disappointed." Sasuke didn't respond. "But I think that they should be happy as long as you are happy. They shouldn't push you into something that you don't want to do."

Sasuke was so surprised that he actually chuckled.

"And what did I say that was so funny?"

"I just never thought that I would hear you actually disagree with the dobe. After all, you had been drooling over him since we were all kids." Hinata just sat there and gave Sasuke a glare. "So what happened with you and Naruto?"

That angry glare quickly dissipated to a look of almost sadness. "Nothing happened. I don't think you know this but back during the Pain invasion, so many years ago, I had confessed to Naruto that I loved him. It was during a stressful time and he didn't have time to respond, which I totally understood. But after the threat was over and after everything had settled, he had still not told me how he felt. I waited and I waited, and years went by and he had never responded to it, never even mentioned my confession. Instead he put distance between us. We no longer hang out or really talk."

"Idiot." Sasuke couldn't believe how stupid his former teammate was. To not respond to a girl's confession was wrong. Girls use to confess to him every single day, and even though he never felt the same way about them, he still had the decently to answer.

"So eventually I just gave up on him. A little while later I decided to make a change and I became more confident and a stronger person. When that happened boys started to take a real interest in me. Soon, even Naruto came up to me and asked me out."

"And you said yes and now you two are living happily ever after." Sasuke finished for her.

"Far from it. I said no. Naruto was only interested in the new me. He never took interested in me before than so it never felt real."

"I'm impressed Hyuga." Sasuke smirked. "You actually came to your senses and saw what an idiot he is."

Hinata smiled but shook her head. "Sure he might not be the smartest person in the world but I still admire him. To grow up the way he did and still carry a smile on his face takes a lot. I don't know if I would have been that way if I went through what he did. So I might not be interested in him romantically but I hope one day we can get past the awkwardness and become friends again."

"Well like I said, Naruto is an idiot. If I know him like I think I do, he will eventually realize that he was wrong and come and apologize and won't leave you alone until you forgive him."

"Maybe, we will have to wait and see, but for now how about we get going with the mission?"

The two left the bistro and headed back to the streets. The sun had set and the streets were now packed with people. The two headed for the section that had all the bars.

Sasuke motioned to one of the more crowded bars. "This is the place that Kiro tried to recruit me."

"I guess we will start there then."

"How do you want to approach this?"

"I was thinking you go in first and I will go in a little while later. I need to go back to the room and change."

Sasuke gave her a look. He did not see what she would need to change clothes but didn't ask. He simply shrugged and headed for the bar.

The Uchiha nodded towards the security guard who nodded back and opened the door to let him in, It only took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. He made his way to the large bar on the other side of the room.

The place was pretty decent like Sasuke remembered. It wasn't like the cheap scuzzy bars that he was use too. This one had large couches for the customers to sit on, the bar was polished wood, and the waitresses were all good looking young woman with shorts that were too short and too tight shirts. The place only let in the best looking and the wealthiest customers.

Sasuke leaned against the bar and ordered a simple sake. He sipped the beverage as he scanned the room. His eyes soon landed upon a man with ice blue hair, dark eyes, and a scar across his face. Just like he was hoping for, Kori Okamaru.

Standing behind his couch were two men with their arms crossed.

"_Security." _Sasuke continued to observe the target.

Also with Kori besides his security were a few other men sitting at the couches around him. They looked tough with tattoos and scars as well. Sasuke could only assume that they were shinobi as well. Kori also had two women on both sides of him. Waitresses were constantly stopping by his table and refilling.

"_It seems like this guy is pretty popular. But where's Hinata?" _Sasuke looked around but couldn't find his new partner anywhere. Deciding to move on with the plan without her, Sasuke downed the rest of his drink in one gulp before walking over to Kori and his gang.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Uchiha." Kori smiled. "Now what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I'm here for the offer you made me a while ago. I changed my mind."

Kori gave him a questionable look. "What caused this change?"

Sasuke simply shrugged. "I've been pretty bored lately. Figured you could offer me some excitement."

There was a moment of silence and Sasuke was worried that Kori wouldn't fall for his story but then the moment past and Kori broke out into laughter. "You are an interesting one that's for sure Uchiha. I am sure I will have no problem offering you some excitement. Come! Have a seat!"

Sasuke nodded and took a seat on one of the couches. He glanced over at the other men who were staring him down. No doubt, sizing him up.

"Can I offer you a drink Sasuke?" Kori asked.

"Sake is just fine."

"Very well. Keke," Kori said to one of the women. "Go and fetch Sasuke here a bottle of the finest sake." The woman simply obeyed and walked away without a word. "They don't have much of a brain." Kori went on. "But they are nice to look at." He laughed.

Sasuke's fists tightened. He hated how this man demoralized women. He acted like they were some play thing. Sure he let women down coldly and without emotion but he still treated them like humans. If Sakura or Ino were here they would have surely punched this guy's lights out.

"Of course, these have been my entertainment for quite some time now and I am getting rather bored with them." Kori continued. "But it is so hard to find new play things that are of my standards."

Just than the door at the other side of the bar opened and Sasuke nearly choked on his drink.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You guys are totally awesome with your reviews. And since I haven't updated in a long time and all of you say its not fair for a cliffhanger. I'm going to post a new chapter sooner rather than later.**

**Also I posted a link on my profile page (under the Naruto category) of what Sasuke's outfit looks like in this story, in case you were wondering.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Sasuke nearly choked on his drink, because what he saw he wasn't sure he could believe.

Standing at the door was none other than his partner, Hinata Hyuga. But that was not was shocked him, it was how she looked.

Hinata had her long dark hair styled down her back in cascading waves, her pale skin seemed to shimmer in the dim lighting, and she was wearing a deep purple kimono that was low cut to show off her rather impressive chest and it only went down to mid thigh. She strutted across the room in her black heels that enhanced her ass as well as show off her long slender legs.

This was defiantly not the Hinata he knew. That one would have fainted just at the thought of wearing something so revealing. Now Sasuke was extremely curious to know more about the byakugan user.

"Holy Hell! Who is that fine piece of ass?" Kori was not subtle as he checked out Hinata. "Looks like I found a new toy."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to watch his partner. He wasn't sure what her plan was but she was, without a doubt, getting Kori's attention.

No sooner had Hinata walked up to the bar, did men surround her asking to buy her drinks. But she kept her cool and kindly denied them. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Kori whisper something to one of his security guards. The guard than walked over to the bar to talk to Hinata.

He couldn't hear what the man was saying to her but she peaked over his shoulder to their area and gave Kori a smile then walked over.

"Hello there pretty." Kori smiled. "I was hoping that you would join us for a drink. What do you say?"

"I don't know…"

"Aw come on. We won't bite."

Hinata thought about it for a moment before sending Kori a smile. "Okay. I guess one drink won't hurt."

"That's my girl." Kori was about to tell one of his girls to move but before he could do that Hinata went and sat next to Sasuke.

Sasuke enjoyed the look on Kori's face when that happened.

"So what's your name sweetie?" He asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Nana." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He had not suspected her to use a fake name. He would have to remember that so not to blow her cover.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nana. My name is Kori, and these are some of my associates." He nodded around the table.

"And what's your name?" Hinata turned to look at the Uchiha.

Sasuke saw Kori give him a glare. Whatever Hinata was doing, he hoped she understood the risks she was taking. If Kori got mad about Hinata giving Sasuke all his attention then Kori may kick him out.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha. You may have heard of him. He is the great missing-nin from Konoha. He has quite the reputation for being a ruthless killer."

Hinata recoiled a little bit. Sasuke didn't know if she was acting or her reaction was real but it still hurt him a little bit. He was doing his best to forget about his past and this guy was enjoying the discomfort it created.

"That sounds like an exciting past." Hinata said, staying in character. She then turned her attention to Kori. "And what about you? I'm sure your past is not as…exciting as Uchiha here."

Sasuke inwardly smirked. He was starting to understand what Hinata was doing. She was pretending to be interested in him to cause Kori to want to challenge him for her attention. Hinata was playing it out to be a competition.

Kori instantly took the bait. "My past has been very exciting. I have killed more people than I can count as well as rob villages."

Sasuke couldn't believe how easy getting information out of him was. At this rate, they would have all they need by the end of the night. He could also see how Hinata was happy with the results as well. But she wasn't done yet.

Gracefully, Hinata leaned over the table showing off some of her chest and gently affected Kori's hand as he went to grab his drink.

"That all sounds so very impressive. I don't know how someone could top that."

This was it, they were about to get the confession of a coup.

Kori smiled. "That was nothing, if you want to hear something really impressive then let me tell you…."

But Kori stopped when one of his guards grabbed his shoulder and shook his head.

"Ah, well, maybe I should keep that a secret." He lean in and winked at Hinata. "Don't want to give everything away. Gotta leave some mystery."

"_Damn it, we almost had him." _Sasuke looked over at Hinata. She looked a little disappointed but not fazed. Their mission may not be completed by it did not mean it was a failure. They still had time before the coup was supposed to happen.

The rest of the night was extremely boring in Sasuke's opinion. Kori spent the entire time trying to impress Hinata. She would react accordingly laughing and giggling whenever he told a joke, no matter how stupid or corny it was.

He could not understand how someone like this was able to be a criminal, let alone one that could organize a coup.

Sasuke had been drinking but he used his chakra to kill the alcohol, so he was a sober as ever. He wasn't so sure he could say the same for Hinata. She was swaying a bit and slurring her words.

Hinata crossed her legs to show them off more and Kori's eyes went directly to her bare skin. She let out a small yawn. "It's starting to get late. I think it's time for me to go home."

"Aw, why so soon? The night is young."

"I'm flattered but I need to get some rest. The real festival has yet to begin and I want to look me best."

"Very well then, I will have one of my friends walk you home."

"I can take her." Sasuke offered. "I want to get back to my place to rest too."

Kori gave him a look. "I'm not sure."

"That is so nice of you Sasuke." Hinata chimed in. "Thank you so much Kori for giving me one of your guards." She then staggered a little as she went and hugged the man.

This distracted Kori from his suspicions. "Yes well, I hope to see you tomorrow."

"Of course!" Hinata gave him one more coy smile before walking away with Sasuke.

Hinata staggered away and even tripped before they made it out the door. Sasuke tried to help her but she would push him away.

Once they turned the corner and were out of sight of the club Sasuke stopped and looked at Hinata.

"What the hell was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you wearing that? Why were you acting like that? And why are you drunk? We have a mission to finish."

Hinata winced a little. "I guess I should finally explain my specialty, But we can do that once we get back to the hotel."

Hinata started to walk away and Sasuke was surprised to see that she walked perfectly normal and sober. _"Was she acting that entire time?"_

* * *

Once they were in the hotel room, Hinata immediately took off her heels with a sigh of relief.

"No matter how much I wear these things, I will never be used to them." She flung them on the bed and headed to the bathroom. "Let me take a shower and change real quick and I will explain everything."

Sasuke took off his jacket and went to lie down on his bed. He was trying his best but he could not get the image of Hinata in that short kimono out of his head.

She acted like no one he had ever seen before. She walked in with such confidence and beauty that men's attention just gravitated towards her, including his. The way she behaved in the bar made no sense to him. It actually made him a little angry. Why would someone with skills of a shinobi, lower herself to such a level? They needed to stop the coup before anything happened and in his personal opinion the best way to stop it was to simply kill the idiotic man.

What Hinata was doing made no sense to him. She was flirting and playing games with the idiot. Toying with his emotions, making him practically beg for her attention. Why she just didn't go it, slit his throat, and be over with it was beyond him.

Of course this train of thought was one of the reasons why Sasuke had gotten into so much trouble in the past. He use to kill people without a care in the world.

It was one of the reasons why he didn't want to go back to Konoha. He did not want to go back to the mind set that he has had in the past. And if he continued to go on missions at this moment in time, he knew that he would crack.

There was still a lot in his life that he wanted to figure out.

Now that he had found out the truth about Itachi and the reason behind what he did, Sasuke felt like he had nothing worth living for anymore. His entire life had been about revenge and now he was just walking through life without a purpose. Going back to Konoha and doing missions for the rest of his life could have been a purpose, and it had crossed his mind multiple times. But every time he thought about Konoha and its past with his family, his blood boiled.

There was no way in hell he would go on protecting that place solely because it was once called his home. No. He would only go back to that place if he found a good reason to go back.

But he could figure that out later. Right now he had a small reason to keep going, even if it was for a short time, and that was taking care of Kori Okamaru, or as he decided to call the man...idiot.

* * *

Hinata hummed as she washed her hair. Although they did not get the information they needed, she felt that they had made good progress with Kori.

The man looked and acted like a complete idiot.

But Hinata was not going to be fooled. This man was also dangerous. If he succeeded in the takeover than he would have enough power and the ability to start going to war with surrounding areas and eventually he would be powerful enough to try and attack Konoha. And she had no doubt that he would.

Kori was a competitive man and liked power. He would go as far as he needed to go to be on the top.

It was up to her, and now Sasuke, to stop him and his men before anyone got hurt.

_"Sasuke…"_

Hinata felt bad that she had kept him in the dark about her "special skills." He was in total confusion for most of the night and she felt it was all her fault. She should have known better than to not tell him all of her plans. That was Shinobi Teamwork 101, if they were going to work as a team than they needed to know all the details.

It wasn't that she didn't trust him about her seduction skills. It was just that she was a little embarrassed.

Being a seductress was not something that you go around and tell people about. Not even her own family knew about it. The only people who really know about it was the Hokage, Keiko-sensei, and her ANBU teammates. If news got out about the Hyuga Heiress being an expert in the art of seduction, all hell would break loose.

Hinata also felt that people judged to quickly when they heard stories of seductresses. They instantly think negative of them. That seductresses sell their bodies and demoralize women. But Hinata never agreed with that. She felt that it showed the power that women have. They have an ability that men do not and it was up to them to show that women were as strong, sharp, and as cunning as any man.

She just prayed that Sasuke would feel the same way. She didn't know why but she was actually concerned with what he thought of her.

As kids, they never talked and she was so focused on Naruto that he rarely crossed her mind. But now things were different. She was over Naruto and Sasuke looked like he was finished with his mission for revenge. Maybe now they could possibly be friends.

Without realizing it, Hinata's hands had started to wrinkle. Deciding that was a good sign to get out, Hinata turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. But once she was done drying off, she realized that she did not grab a change of clothes.

"God, I'm such an idiot."

Quietly, Hinata opened the bathroom door just a crack and peered out.

Sasuke was lying on his bed with his arm over his eyes.

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Hinata opened the door all the way and tip toed her way to her bag.

She was halfway to it when she was stopped dead in her tracks.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke heard the door open and figured that Hinata was finally ready to talk but then he heard her trying to sneak through the room.

When he peaked through his arm he nearly fell off the bed. Standing before him, wrapped only in a towel, dripping wet, was a shocked and blushing Hinata Hyuga.

"I…a….forgot my clothes." She stammered.

Sasuke figured he should have looked away but he couldn't pull his eyes off of the girl. The simple towel showed off her lean and toned body along with her bigger than average chest. She was not skinny or a stick, but instead had hips and a set of curves that were in all the right places. Sasuke hated how women assumed that men only liked sticks. It was nice to see a woman with an actual figure.

But what really confused Sasuke was the fact that she was actually blushing. It was as if she was embarrassed by the situation. Sasuke didn't understand why she would be embarrassed when she was literally in something just as revealing in a bar just an hour ago.

"C-could you close your eyes please?" She asked.

Breaking his trance, Sasuke turned around so he faced the wall.

"Thank you." He heard her whisper. He then heard pattered footsteps and then the slamming of the bathroom door.

"_How can she walk around a bar and act one way and then when we get back to the hotel, act like a different person?" _Sasuke let out a large exasperated sigh. "Women."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. I already have a good idea of how the next chapter will go so hopefully I will post it soon. **

**Also, if you have time, please please please go and read my SasuHina oneshot, **_**Everyone has a Dark Side.**_** Its my first oneshot with this couple and I would like to hear what you guys think.**

**And if your are curious, I posted a picture of what Sasuke's outfit looks like in the story. If you want to see it the link is on my profile.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata quickly got dressed. She wore simple black ninja pants and a large plain white tshirt. When she was just resting in her room away from people Hinata would go back to her old habit of loose clothes. When she opened the bathroom door, Sasuke was sitting upright in his bed, arms crossed, and a scowl on his face.

"Ready to explain?"

Hinata walked over and sat on her own bed. "Yeah, where do you want me to start?"  
"Let's start with this special training that you mentioned before."

Hinata let out a small cough. "Well you see, it started a few years ago. You probably don't know this because you are a guy but kunoichi go through mandatory training sometime in their career."

"And why do the women get this special training and not the men?" Sasuke cut her off. He did not like the idea of there being special training that he did not know about.

"Because this type of training is something that only girls can really do. Unless you think you can seduce a man."

"You go through seduction training?" Sasuke did his best to rid of the light blush rising in his cheeks. No wonder the men did not do this training. He had heard about it before but thought of it as nothing but rumors.

Hinata nodded and did her best not to laugh at Sasuke's facial expression. "Every kunoichi has to do it but that does not mean that they will have to use it out in the field. It is sort of a way for the Hokage to pick out the best to join the Seduction Unit."

"And you were picked?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

Hinata didn't blame him. The girl he knew would have never been able to do anything with seduction. "Well not exactly. I sort of asked the jounin in charge of the training to give me private lessons." Hinata couldn't believe she was telling the Uchiha this. She had never told anyone before.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm sure those lessons were interesting."

Hinata ignored the remark. "Anyways. I started to take the lessons and with the extra help I was able to learn about the art of seduction and become more confident with myself. Eventually the Hokage learned of my special skills and put me into the Seduction Unit."

"And that was why you were assigned to this mission? To seduce Kori into telling you his plans?" Sasuke scoffed. "Like that would ever work."

"You would be surprised how often you can use seduction instead of just force. Why I bet you could even seduce at few of Konoha's enemies yourself." Hinata joked but she wasn't totally kidding. Even at a young age Sasuke had been a catch. Now that he was older he was even better looking. "It is a way to get information without having it result in fighting. And if the woman is good enough the target doesn't even know that it happened."

"Seems pointless to me. Why not just go in there and get the information by force."

Hinata let out a sigh. She has had this conversation way to many times. "Force is not always the best option. Its usually the last one."

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged. "Is that why you acted like a complete idiot at the bar?"

"Yeah, men like him always like the woman with no brain. So I wore something revealing and acted drunk and dumb."

"But it didn't work."  
"It did a little. He confessed to some smaller crimes. Now all we have to do is get him to trust me and spill his plans."

"Why does he have to tell you? He could just tell me."

"You aren't ANBU and you weren't assigned this mission originally."

"Hn, its not like it would be hard for me to reach ANBU."

"No it would not." Hinata agreed. "So why don't you go back and try?"

"No reason to. I am not going to be some lacky for that stupid village."

Hinata had heard Sasuke learning new information about the massacre of his clan and she did not blame him for his ill feelings to Konoha. But she still wish that he would come back home. At the least it would make Naruto and Sakura happy.

"That's too bad. I'm sure there are people who miss you, but it is your choice so I'm not going to persuade you."

Sasuke scoffed. "You would be the first."

"Anyways, tomorrow the mission will continue." Hinata then did a few hand signs. "Summoning jutsu." The smoke quickly cleared to reveal a small black cat.

"Good Evening Daisake." Hinata bowed her head.

"Hello there Lady Hinata." The cat responded. "What can I do for you tonight?"

"I need you to keep an eye on this guy for me." Hinata showed him the picture.

"No problem. Have a nice night." Daisake then jumped through the window into the night.

"You are contracted with cats?" Sasuke seemed surprised.

"Yes I am. They are the perfect creature to be in contract with."

"Yeah if you like little pussycats."

"They are the embodiment of stealth, cunning, and wits. They work well with us ninjas. Plus….they come in a large variety of sizes." Hinata defended. "I will admit that to get their respect took some time but once I did they are extremely loyal."

"Hn. They still look like pussycats to me, but I guess its better then toads."

"They are cleaner and elegant." Hinata agreed.

"So what is the plan tomorrow?" Sasuke decided to change the subject. "Kori has ordered me to meet him in the afternoon at that bar. Are you just going to follow?"

Hinata shook her head. "I will show my face later at night but I will be following from a far. I'm trusting you not to do anything drastic. All the evidence we have on Kori is still circumstantial. We need more solid proof that he is going to plan something big."

"Yeah, yeah got it."

"I mean it. No force."

"Of course not." Sasuke smirked. "Plus now that I know your story, I want to see how interesting this will get." He then went and laid in his bed.

Hinata rolled her eyes and got into her own bed. "Good night Sasuke."

All she heard in return was a simple. "Hn." Before she turned out the lights and went to bed. Hinata felt much better now that she had opened up to the Uchiha. She just hoped that this unexpected partnership would work out.

* * *

Sasuke woke up early the next morning. He wanted to train a bit before he went to meet with the idiot. When he got up he looked over to see that the other bed was empty. He glanced around the room and did not see the Hyuga anywhere. That's when he noticed a small note on the nightstand.

_Gone to do surveillance and recon._

_-LYNX_

Sasuke frowned. Why would she use her codename when he already knew who she was? The girl was weird, that's for sure. But he had to give her credit. She had somehow gotten up and left without waking him up. That took some skill.

Quickly getting ready Sasuke left the hotel room and headed for the forest.

It was a decent day. There was a slight breeze and the sunny was out. Even the last Uchiha had to admit it. But he didn't see it as a day to relax and enjoy life. No. He saw it as a day to push yourself to pure exhaustion.

It was days like this that gave him the opportunity to think. Something that he did not want. Because when he started to think, the dark days came back.

Sasuke didn't want to think about his past. He had done that for the most of his life and where did that leave him? Alone in the would without any real purpose in life. He was a ninja, born and bred, and a ninja without purpose was dangerous.

He knew that he could become ANBU without trying but it never crossed his mind in the past. That is, until Hinata came along. As he spent more time with her he realized that not all of Konoha were complete idiots, that some of them actually had a mind and used it.

This made him think about the Hyuga. He appreciated that she didn't try to convince him to come back to the village. He was sick of Naruto and Sakura trying to change him so that he would fit into their idea of what the team use to be.

Both of them were delusional about the old Team 7.

They thought of themselves as one big happy family but in truth they were not even close. Sasuke had observed the other teams and saw how they worked together. They took advantage of each other's strengths and defended their weaknesses. Team 7 on the other hand was a complete mess and Sasuke, still to this day, does not know how they survived let alone were successful. They were just damn lucky that stronger shinobi took interest in them. If it wasn't for the Sanin and their interest in each of them then Sasuke had no clue where they would be today.

Not like Hinata.

She wasn't as lucky as Team 7. No one took any real notice of her. She blended into the background while the loud and annoying girls, like Sakura and Ino, took center stage. So she never got any real attention at the academy. And if what Sasuke heard was true then she didn't really get any support at home. She was yelled at and belittled for being weak.

Sasuke was a prideful man but even he realized how hard it would be for someone like Hinata to succeed when no one was there to support you.

Hinata had to become stronger on her own. She had to make the sacrifices and learn everything without any body. Sasuke had a feeling that if Sakura was in the same position she wouldn't nearly be as strong as Hinata.

Not only that but Hinata was able to get past her feelings for the dobe. And that was impressive for a girl who would faint if the boy simply talked to her.

"Ugh, I'm getting soft." Sasuke said out loud. "This is exactly why I don't like nice days."

And with that, Sasuke went on into his intense training. Thinking about nothing and letting his instincts take over.

* * *

Hinata on top of one of the buildings. She watched as people went by shopping and enjoying the festivities.

She would have loved to be down there with them but she had a job to do first. Hinata had spent most of the morning going around the village, still learning the lay of the land. She also spent time learning the town gossip. Apparently a lot of people were talking about a rather handsome traveler that had came in at the beginning of the festival. Not much was known about him except that he had the looks of a god.

_"Gee I wonder who that could be?" _Hinata shook her head. These women melted like butter when they saw a good looking guy walk by. She was lucky that Sasuke wasn't a player. She chuckled imagine Sasuke walking around Konoha with a sweet smile and flirting with all the girls. She had a good laugh imagining him handing girls roses.

Pretty much the complete opposite of who he is. But Hinata admitted she wouldn't want him like that. She actually liked the person he had become. Sure he had taken a long and harsh road, done a lot of bad things, but she didn't judge him for it.

Hinata honestly didn't know what she would have done if she had been put into the same position. It would be like Neji going and killing her family. Would she hate him? Would she want to kill him? She couldn't answer those questions because she didn't know.

That's why she never had strong feelings about Sasuke like that others. They all had their opinions about the Uchiha but Hinata did her best to stay out of it. She didn't know him so she had no real right to judge him.

And for the first time she was actually getting to know him.

At first he had been a little off putting but she was starting to get use to his stoic demeanor and the sour look on his face like he was always smelling bad milk. Without realizing it, Sasuke had become a calming presents in the sort amount of time they had been together.

Hinata knew that those gossiping women were right. Even she knew that Sasuke was good looking. If he actually wanted to he could have his pick of any woman. It has crossed her mind in the past as to why Sasuke never showed any interested in the opposite sex. There had been plenty of rumors in Konoha about his sexuality but Hinata didn't feel that way. She had a feeling he just hasn't found a girl worth his time. He was also in a position where a relationship would be tough. He was constantly traveling, never staying in one place for long. How could anyone find a girl in those conditions?

But that made Hinata wonder what kind of woman Sasuke needed. She tapped her chin and thought long and hard.

"He doesn't like to talk much so she would probably have to be the quiet type. He is obsessed with training so she would have to be active and strong. He has a bit of a temperament so she would need to be patient and calm. He also has an odd taste in food, like the obsession with tomatoes, so it would be good if she could cook." Hinata let out a deep sigh. "Sasuke basically needs a calm, quiet kunoichi who knows how to cook. No wonder he hasn't found anyone. I'm not sure someone like that exists."

Hinata shrugged. She could think about Sasuke's love life some other time. Right now she needed to focus on the mission at hand.


End file.
